


Groupie Love

by gemnism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Levi x Reader - Freeform, NSFW, Smut, aotxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemnism/pseuds/gemnism
Summary: [MODERN AU] You couldn’t believe you were agreeing to this. Every way you tried to rationalize it in your head just made your conscience feel worse. You were about to sleep with your best friend’s boyfriend.All of my works can also be found on wattpad under the same username! All stories are updated one chapter ahead on there!
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Groupie Love

“Strip.” Obeying his order you slowly began removing each article of clothing, allowing them to drop at your feet until you were completely exposed in front of him. You felt his eyes burning into you and you couldn’t help but feel small, as if he was the only one that could make you feel whole again. 

You couldn’t believe you were agreeing to this. Every way you tried to rationalize it in your head just made your conscience feel worse. You were about to sleep with your best friend’s  _ boyfriend _ . It was already too late to change your mind, you knew that once you made the conscious decision to open the door there was no going back, and so did he. It didn’t matter if she had cheated on him, it didn’t matter if they were on the verge of breaking up anyways- _ that was your friend. _

Seemingly reading your mind he brought his right hand up to your face, squeezing your cheeks to the point where the pain blinded you. You could feel the imprint of his fingers pressed against your teeth as you groaned against them. Using his left hand he roughly shoved you onto the bed so you were seated between his legs. He towered over you more than he already did, and you couldn’t help but become painfully aware of the situation you were in.

“Open.” He demanded. You immediately complied, opening your mouth as if there was a foggy haze over your brain and all you knew from then on was  _ him. _ The warm liquid from his mouth dropped into yours, giving you instant gratification for being so obedient. “Good girl.” 

Already knowing what he wanted you to do, you reached your hands up in front of yourself to start working on his pants, but before you could even touch him you felt a sharp sting across your face. He had slapped you. You stopped to look at him and he gripped your face once more.

“Did I tell you to do that?” He stood so  _ tall _ before you, so  _ intimidating _ . You gulped as your head shook in response, dropping your hands back at your sides as you continued to look up at his towering figure. “That’s what I thought.” 

He bent down before you, now eye level and it felt like a lifetime had passed as he looked at you, peering into your soul with his piercing gray eyes. His lips sloppily crashed against yours, wasting no time before biting down hard on your bottom lip and tugging on the muscle. It was  _ intoxicating _ . You parted your lips not needing any signal from him to do so, and instantly you felt his warm muscle press against yours, twirling carefully in your mouth. The sensation drove you crazy, you needed more. Without thinking you wrapped your lips around his tongue, softly sucking on the muscle before pulling back and watching the look of satisfaction on his face. 

“I know you’re eager to suck on something but you’re just gonna have to wait.” Finishing his sentence, he pushed you back against the bed and you laid flat on your back, straining your neck to get a glimpse of him as he lowered himself onto his knees before you. Normally you would have felt embarrassed from being so exposed in front of him, your entire naked body before him, nothing shielding you from the sense of protection that you normally experienced- but you fucking  _ loved _ it. Slowly positioning his head in between your legs he peppered sloppy kisses against the inside of your thighs, refusing to break eye contact as he trailed his lips closer and closer to your heat. The sensation teased you to the point of madness, pressing your thighs together against his head and whining from the lack of contact where you needed it the most.

_ Smack _ . You felt another burning sensation on the inside of your thighs, arguably worse than the one before and his gaze turned into a glare as he roughly bit the inside of your thigh in response. 

“Know your fucking place.” You relaxed against the bed, looking up at the ceiling as opposed to watching him because you knew the sight alone would make you act up. Every touch felt hotter than the last the closer he got to your heat. His warm breath tickled your exposed skin and you couldn’t help but whine from the teasing. 

“Levi  _ Please _ .” To your surprise an abrupt tickling sensation filled your core and you yelped from the contact. Your eyes rolled as you brought your hands up to your mouth in an attempt to muffle your cries as his tongue made circles at a painfully slow pace against your clit. Almost instantly you felt a light nip at your bud, causing you to cry out as an overwhelming sense of pleasure and pain ran sharp through your body. Then it came to a full stop.

“Let me hear you.” With slight hesitation you removed your hands from your mouth. Unsure of what to do with them you settled on gripping the bed sheets as your eyes squeezed shut. Another tickling sensation rushed through your body and you pushed your head back deeper into the bed, crying out as you squeezed your eyes shut more than they already were. The movements against your clit quickened in pace as he applied more pressure to the swollen bud, humming against the muscle. You were already sensitive as is, not knowing how much more you could take without completely undone you felt your body softly convulse against his mouth. There was no way he was  _ this _ good.

Just as you felt yourself creeping towards your climax all movement came to an immediate stop. Your eyes immediately shot open from the lost contact and you hoisted yourself up by your arms, pleasantly surprised by the sight in front of you. Each layer of clothing was pulled off his body with force and you couldn’t help but secretly hope he’d be just as rough when handling you. Every layer was disposed of aside from his briefs, which you raised your eyebrow at questioningly. As if he wasn’t concerned with what you had to say at all he crawled onto the bed, hovering above you in one full motion. Instinctively you brought your right hand up to the back of his neck, attempting to pull his face closer to yours.

_ Smack _ .

Your cheek felt like it was on fire from the sudden impact and you immediately recoiled your hand, inwardly praising yourself for enticing such a reaction. His lips pressed against yours, just as rough as the smack had been. Your teeth grinded against each other and he bit down on your lip, tugging it slightly with him as he pulled away to get another good look at your face. The warmth from his body left you feeling even more exposed than you already were as he moved beside you, relaxing his back against the headboard and looking at you. 

“Suck it.” You wasted no time climbing on top of him and reaching for his briefs while you were on all fours. Before you could grab a hold of his briefs you heard him click his tongue in disapproval. “Use your teeth.” 

Humming in response, you used your hands to provide stability against the bed as you gently began tugging at the hem of his briefs, looking up at him as you did so. Slightly lifting himself to make the task easier for you, you managed to pull them down about knee length before deciding to completely dispose of it with your left hand. Before he could chastise you for cheating you stuck your tongue out slowly dragging it up his length, stopping just before the tip. His hums of protest from the tantalizing action were quickly replaced with low grunts as you softly kissed the tip, glancing at him as you did so. You engulfed his tip focusing on the sensitive tip as you twirled your tongue around it. His left hand held a fistful of your hair in praise as he rested his right on your ass, roughly gripping and massaging the skin. 

You felt his hand rapidly push your head lower, his tip rubbing the back of your throat as you took his whole length. Your breaths got slower and more mindful in an attempt to combat your gag reflex that you knew would kick in at any moment. Just before the uncomfortable sensation made you choke on his length you felt an abrupt yank, lifting your face away from the base of his length. Just as fast as you were pulled away you felt your head being pushed down once again, his hips bucking in sync with the repeated motion. If it weren’t him you knew you would have been opposed to it, but something about watching him unravel because of  _ you _ made you wish it would never end. With one final yank upwards he cupped your face once again and pulled you towards him before landing yet another hard smack across your face before capturing your lips with his. 

The movement made you want to come undone as you felt a light moan bubble up in the back of your throat, seconds away from exposing yourself once again. Refusing to break the kiss he lifted his back off of the headboard, urging you to switch places so you were beneath him. Pulling away from the kiss you paused to take a moment at the hovering figure above you, the way his hair fell forward was perfect. The way his eyes burned into yours lit a fire so deep inside you that you thought you might combust right then and there. 

“What? You think I’m gonna fuck you missionary you little slut?” Too whipped to formulate any words you shook your head in response, lifting yourself by your arms so you were pressed flush against him. “Turn around.” 

Doing exactly as he said you turned so you were once again on all fours only to feel his hand wrap tightly around your throat, almost completely blocking your air flow as he yanked you flush against his chest. Feeling your eyes flutter closed you instinctively grabbed the headboard to steady yourself as you melted into his touch, his lips barely grazing your neck. 

“Please Levi, fuck.” You choked out, unable to handle any more of his teasing as you pressed your ass against his length, begging for any sort of friction. Your ass stung worse than any of the other times he struck you, and just as you felt yourself recovering from it you heard another smack land violently against your sensitive skin. 

“You want me to fuck you? Is that what you want?” His hot breath tickled the skin of your neck and you nodded in response, praying that he would comply without a fight. His grip tightened around your neck at the lack of response you gave and you felt another sharp sting against your sensitive skin. “I can’t fucking hear you.”

“Yes please god” His grip only slightly loosened around your neck, and you felt two more stings against your skin. You were sure that by this point your ass was bright red and you would be sore the next day.

“Yes who?”

“Yes sir-” Before you could even finish your sentence you felt a sharp pain at your core as he rammed himself into you, tightening his grip around your throat once again. The pain was soon replaced with pleasure as he continued to thrust deeper inside you, making sure to only slightly graze your cervix. The feeling had you over the moon as you squeezed your eyes shut. His strokes were perfect, rubbing against the right spots at the perfect pace. Everything about him was perfect. The room was full of the lewd moans you let out in response to his artistry, and you felt yourself withering away at his touch as if you were nothing but a rag doll.

Almost immediately after feeling yourself slip from the sensation he gave you, everything came to an abrupt stop. In confusion you opened your eyes, only to realize that you were laid in bed by yourself. 

“Fucking hell.” You cursed to yourself as you realised you had managed to have another wet dream with your best friend's boyfriend. That was the _third_ time that week.

  
  



End file.
